starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caos
120px|right|thumb|El espíritu de [[Marka Ragnos.]] El Caos, conocido como Infierno en la mitología corelliana y también conocido como El Vacío,Dark Empire Sourcebook era una región supuestamente oscura del Más Allá de la Fuerza habitada por los espíritus de los difuntos Señores Oscuros de los Sith,The Essential Guide to Characters Jedi Oscuros, y los espíritus de todos los seres sintientes malvados que habían muerto. En la mitología de naboo, el Caos era concebido como un pozo oscuro cerrado por seis puertas impenetrables.Darth PlagueisEl Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro Historia El Dark Underlord se decía que había sido convocado desde el reino del Caos por un acólito Sith durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith. El alma de Palpatine cayó en este reino tras su muerte final, donde él sería un errante espíritu desencarnado que residiría en la locura perpetua.Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor El espíritu de Marka Ragnos fue convocado desde el Caos por Tavion Axmis y los Discípulos de Ragnos, aunque Ragnos fue derrotado rápidamente y regresó al inframundo por Jaden Korr.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Se creía que si el cuerpo de un usuario de la Fuerza perecía después de un intento fallido de transferencia de esencia, la energía vital del usuario se perdía y se dispersaba en el Caos.Guía del lado oscuro Darth Plagueis una vez informado de que, de acuerdo a una leyenda, los que no pudieran castigar a sus enemigos durante su vida se verían obligados a albergar sus malos sentimientos en el Caos para siempre. Plagueis, sin embargo, no creía que el Caos fuera un lugar real, sino sólo la percepción de la inminente disolución que algunos seres sentían cuando morían. En su opinión, sólo las mentes más fuertes que se negaran a la pérdida de su identidad percibían este dolor. El Caos fue brevemente citado por el patriarca de la Casa Palpatine Cosinga Palpatine, alegando que la Casa de los Palpatine era una de las seis puertas que separaban al Caos de acuerdo con la cultura de Naboo. Sin embargo, el caos no era ineludible: Darth Sidious, después de perecer durante la Batalla de Endor, había escapado del caos con la ayuda de los espíritus Sith y de Sate Pestage, y exigió a varios Jedi fallecidos que se aseguraran de que nunca volviera a escapar después de su muerte final en Onderon.Empire's End Caos en el lenguaje "Me verás en el Infierno" también se utilizaba a veces como un insulto, cuando el orador decidía hacer algo que sabía que no era muy inteligente.Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor Diciendo "Vete al infierno" o "Nos vemos en el infierno"[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] eran interjecciones similares destinadas a insultar o amenazar a quien fueran dirigidas. Otro uso era en la frase: "Lo pagarán en el Infierno".[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Los seres destinados al infierno eran considerados "malditos".Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? Don-Wan Kihote utilizó el término infierno para referirse a cosas demoníacas como el Leviatán del Mundo Subterráneo y a sus aletas.Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below Entre bastidores En Traidor, Jacen Solo pregunta donde están los Nueve Infiernos Corellianos. Esta es una clara referencia al Infierno de Dante, con sus nueve niveles del Infierno. Por otra parte, el pensamiento de Naboo en que es un pozo oscuro, con siete puertas podría hacer referencia indirecta al Tártaro en la mitología griega. El infierno fue utilizado dos veces como interjección en el episodio ''Rookies de The Clone Wars durante sus transmisiones iniciales, aunque terminó censurado en emisiones posteriores. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 5: Aflame, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novelización *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Vader's Quest 3'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novelización juvenil *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Traidor'' *''Betrayal'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/see_you_in_hell.jpg|cardname=See You in Hell}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/hans_attack.jpg|cardname=Han's Attack}} *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas y referencias Category:lugares extragalácticos Category:La Fuerza